dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Codex
page of the journal]] This page deals with the sub-project Project Genitivi: Codex, which involves various strands of work on the Codex section of the wiki, including creating and applying new codex templates, verifying the text of all entries and ensuring there are hyperlinks links between them and other wiki articles. Project Genitivi involves a major post-release overhaul of the Lore category of the Dragon Age Wiki. It covers a review of the lore categories, reformatting and tidying codex information and rewriting and restructuring lore articles in the light of information in the codex and from the Dragon Age Wiki: Origins game more generally. Project overview Progress :Created date: December 2009 :Status: :Start date: Decmeber 2009 :End date: Participants *Loleil *Pwr905 (configuring Caridin to create codex entry individual pages) *Tierrie (extracting codex data from toolset) *Zoev Getting involved Community involvement with this element of Project Genitivi is warmly welcomed. *Can you add in-game locations of codex entries? Gaps can easily be seen on the summary pages linked from the main Codex page. *Can you help verfy the text of codex entries? This involves copying toolset codex text data into articles, replacing text that has often been manually typed, and then "wikifying" it. If you are interested in getting involved in this task, please do get in touch with Zoev and indicate which area of the codex you'd prefer to work on. She can send .txt files containing the toolset data for each of the codex entries. Parent projects *Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi Child projects Not appplicable Related projects Not applicable Background *Forum:Codex Entries *Forum:Lore Categories Project detail * Agree approach to codex entries (see Forum:Codex Entries) - * Create draft templates for managing codex entries - * Convert codex information to use new CodexTransformer template - * Use Caridin to create individual pages for each codex entry from the ten summary pages - * Add text for missing codex entries. - * Initial tidy up, and add available images to codex entries. - * Categorize Codex entries using the new Category:Lore tree agreed for Project:Project Genitivi. - * Extract text for all (non-DLC) codex entries from toolset into text files. - *Validate codex text, copying information from toolset files. :*Codex: Books and Songs - :* Codex: Characters - :*Codex: Creatures - :*Codex: Controls - :*Codex: Culture and History - :*Codex: Items - :*Codex: Magic and Religion - :*Codex: Notes - :*Codex: Quest-Related - :*Codex: Spell Combinations - *Create links to lore (and character/creature/etc) articles from codex entries - until article structure agreed as part of main Project Genitivi. *Create links to codex entries from character, creature, location, item, quest pages *Record, wherever possible, the in-game location of each codex entry (heavily reliant on contributions from the community for this) - *Images: **An image for every codex entry if at all possible - **Add images used for codex entries to the appropriate category for the codex section - **Develop random image generators like that for Codex: Characters for other summary pages *Review and tweak template formats, especially one for summary pages Categories **Category:Codex - Contains main Codex page and the ten summary pages, plus sub-categories. ***Category:Codex entry - Automatically assigned by template to individual pages for codex entries ***Category:Codex sections - Used to group further sub-categories for each of the Codex sections in the in-game journal. ****Category:Codex: Books and Songs - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Characters - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Controls - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Creatures - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Culture and History - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Items - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Magic and Religion - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Notes - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Quest-Related - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Spell Combinations - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter Articles Individual pages for each codex entry, with name of format "Codex entry: " Dragon Age: Origins Codex (Origins) Dragon Age II Codex (Dragon Age II) Templates Codex * CodexTransformer * CodexInfoBox * CodexSinglePage * CodexSummary * CodexExcerpt * CodexQuote * CodexConditionalParagraph * CodexConditionalSection Random content * RandomCharacterImage - used to display picture at top of Codex: Characters (considering similar approach for other summary pages) See also * Dragon Age Wiki:Projects for project guidance and a project list Category:Community projects